Falling asleep
by JohnnyLove
Summary: "Ah, you two are still up" the man smiled at his friends as he took the Captain America cup. "If you are going to leave these cups on the table you should use coasters." And with that he went back to his bedroom. "They should install a traffic light in here. One with sound signal, just in case someone is walking with closed eyes. The traffic is too heavy."


**Just an idea I got and decided to turn into a one shot. It is an AU with no traitors in sight so far. Also posted this on AO3. Everything belongs to its creator and owner.**

Finding out that Phil Coulson was alive was perhaps more shocking for Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton than seeing alien warriors falling from the sky over New York. It was completely unexpected for both sides. A mere coincidence.

Clint and Natasha were working on a solo assignment. It was a self-assigned mission, just for their own entertainment. The target was more like a local mob-type criminal rather than their usual globally involved villain, but both of them were so bored at the moment that it didn't matter.

The plan was as follows: Natasha enters a small café shop where the target was having work related (drug related) business date, while Clint was to wait outside by the car. The target was to be taken to the car (alive), then taken outside the city to some abandoned building where Natasha can have all the fun with him, 'interrogating' him (about what they were sure was very uninteresting information) with Clint joining in from time to time. Afterwards they take the target (not as alive) to some local police department and go to have lunch.

And somehow, instead of torturing drug dealers in abandoned house, they found themselves sitting on a plane with supposed-to-be-dead Phil Coulson and his new team.

"So, Fury keeps the fact that you are alive a high level secret, but it's ok for you to walk into a café shop in the middle of the day?!" Natasha wasn't yelling, she wasn't even raising her voice; her anger was visible only in her eyes as she glared at Coulson from the other side of his office. Said man sighed for what felt like the hundred time in the last two hours.

"It was an undercover part of a mission for obtaining information. You weren't supposed to be there. Why were you there? "

"We weren't supposed to be there?! You had a funeral and then I see you buying cappuccino downtown with the Cavalry!" Clint had a harder time containing his anger.

A few hours later, after a lot of explaining, catching up and a dinner which main purpose was to get Skye and FitzSimmons used to the presence of the Black Widow and Hawkeye without the three of them staring at the spies with awe mixed with fear, it was time for bed.

Getting everyone in bed turned out to be an event and the two guests stayed in the lounge observing the interaction between teammates, Clint sharpening some weapons, while Natasha was looking over the Bus' mission reports on a tablet given to her by May.

First were Fitz and Simmons. The two scientists had holed themselves in their lab after dinner and Ward had to be the one to put them in bed. Literally. The specialist entered the lab where the two younger agents were talking over each other while pointing different parts on a hologram of their newest invention. Ward went to Fitz, took his upper arm and started guiding the engineer towards the stairs and the beds.

Simmons followed closely behind, their conversation about toxins and lighter bullets never stopping. When they reached the bunks, right in front of where Natasha and Clint were sitting, Ward opened Leo's door and turned to the two scientists.

"Say goodnight"

"No! We still have to-"

"The new formula-"

"Goodnight. Now."

"Goodnight Fitz"

" 'Nigh Simmons. You know, some great discoveries were made while sleeping. People see things in their dreams"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Fitz, that is not actually possible."

"But-" Fitz's sentence was cut short as Ward pushed him towards his bed and closed the door.

Just as Simmons was entering her own sleeping space, Skye and May came around the corner. Skye stormed to her bed with a pout while murmuring something about her laptop which was in Melinda's hands.

Ward went to his bunk after a short nod in the direction of Clint, Natasha and Melinda. May left Skye's computer on the table and retired to the cockpit. With Coulson already in his own room that left the spies in silence that was broken in less than five minutes by Skye's voice.

"Goodnight everybody! Sleep tight and don't let the Bus bugs bite!"

"There are no bugs on this plane Skye. We are so high in the air and the place is cleaned and sprayed with special agents."

"Actually some microorganisms can-"

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

Natasha and Clint looked at each other with amusement, the scene reminding them of how Pepper has to force Tony to go to bed most of the time.

Two hours later, around midnight, Clint was asleep in his chair, an arrow in one hand, sharpening tool in the other while Natasha was dozing off, the tablet still in her hand. But when their heightened senses were disturbed by the noise of a sliding door, both agents jumped awake in a second.

It was Simmons, dressed in grey leggings and the upper part of some pink pajama set. At her half-asleep state the two spies relaxed and followed her with their eyes curiously as she passed them with half-opened eyes. She went behind the kitchen counter and took out a big jug. She filled it with water, put some lemon slices, ice and mint leaves in it and left it on the table in the lounge. Then the young woman started taking out mugs and arranging them around the jug.

One of the mugs they instantly recognized as Coulson's, the Captain America shield a big give away. Another one had a monkey on it, there was a black one with some Chinese character, a simple white one with the SHIELD logo and the last one was labeled 'Awesome hacker '. All of them were put on coasters.

Simmons then looked sleepily at Natasha and Clint, smiled, gave them two cups, directly in their hands and disappeared in her bunk.

Before Barton and Romanov could leave their glasses on the table, Fitz's door slid open. The engineer was in a large white shirt and red pajama pants. He looked even more asleep than his partner did.

With a little stumbling in the dark he reached the table, opened Skye's laptop and started typing.

"What are you doing?" if half of Fitz's brain wasn't in Dreamland he probably would have freaked out because The Black Widow was asking him a direct question. And he was in his pajamas. With his hair sticking in every direction. But he was a blink away from falling asleep right there so his mouth just started working on its own.

"Just 'membered something. Program. It's new, Skye 's gonna use it." Then his mumbling got even more incomprehensible and the only clear words were 'guns', 'tracking' and 'models'. When he was done, he closed the computer, took the monkey mug, poured some water from the jug and went back to bed.

"What did-" Clint's thought was cut off by yet another sliding door. This time it was Skye, in a tank top and blue shorts. She took her computer and turned to whisper to the two Avengers "Don't tell May, or Ward… or even AC! It's a very cool show, the newest episode aired today but I couldn't watch it because of the whole 'I am drinking cappuccino while dead' thing. I am just-"

"You are just going to leave the laptop and go back in your bunk to sleep."

"Oh my God! You should wear a bell Ward! You scared me!"

"Be quiet! You are going to wake FitzSimmons and I will have to drag them from the lab again." Ward poured some water in the hacker mug and gave it to Skye. "Take this and go to sleep. You have to be up at 5 am tomorrow for training."

Skye groaned "No"

"Yes" Grant guided the girl to her room and closed the door after she was inside. Then he took some water for himself and entered his bunk right when Coulson entered the area.

"Ah, you two are still up" the man smiled at his friends as he took the Captain America cup. "If you are going to leave these cups on the table you should use coasters." And with that he went back to his bedroom.

"They should install a traffic light in here. One with sound signal, just in case someone is walking with closed eyes. The traffic is too heavy"

"No Barton. They should just start making these doors with locks only on the outside so I can lock them in and not open their doors until the morning." Melinda said quietly, took the last mug from the table and filled it with water.

"What if I use headphones? I won't wake up anyone if I am using headphones." Skye's loud whisper was very clear in the quiet darkness. A few moments passed in silence before Simmons answered her.

"But you don't have headphones."

"What? Oh. Yes I don't, because someone used them to strangle a person. Couldn't you have used a rope, or your hands Ward?"

"I saved your life!"

"But you murdered her headphones, while you left the attacker alive."

"Fitz! I didn't-"

"The first one to fall asleep gets to sit in the cockpit tomorrow" Melinda's words were followed by dead silence.

"I think you already have an applicant for the place" Natasha said and nodded her head towards Clint. The archer had fallen asleep with his head tilted back, mouth slightly open, one hand still holding an empty glass and the other clenching an arrow.

 **I will be happy to hear your thoughts, also thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
